<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ser una misma by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918634">Ser una misma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Demisexuality, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Falling In Love, Love, Metamorphmagus, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiene sus dedos enredados en su pelo leonado. Melinda duerme plácidamente a su lado, bocabajo, desnuda. A Isobel le gusta observar cada detalle de su cuerpo: sus pecas y lunares, su casi transparente vello, sus cicatrices, la forma de su espalda, la redondez de sus nalgas...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isobel McDougal/Original Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ser una misma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiene sus dedos enredados en su pelo leonado. Melinda duerme plácidamente a su lado, bocabajo, desnuda.</p><p>A Isobel le gusta observar cada detalle de su cuerpo: sus pecas y lunares, su casi transparente vello, sus cicatrices, la forma de su espalda, la redondez de sus nalgas...</p><p>Oh, sí, sobre todo esto. Podría escribir una tesis entera hablando únicamente sobre sus perfectas posaderas.</p><p>Melinda se mueve, cambiando de posición. Ahora su vista se fija en sus enormes pechos y sus rosados pezones.</p><p>Y empieza a recordar cómo la conoció.</p><p>Fue en la botica donde trabajaba con su hermano Madison, pero ella no estaba. O al menos aparentemente. Le atendió él, o eso creía Isobel. Cuando al día siguiente se la encontró en el Callejón Diagon y la saludó, Isobel ni sabía quién era. Porque no era aquel muchacho de pelo crespo y ojos ambarinos, sino una chica rubia y sonrisa divertida.</p><p>Melinda le explicó lo que pasó. Isobel se echó a reír. No se lo esperaba para nada.</p><p>Y eso fue lo que le enamoró: poder ser quien quiera a su antojo.</p><p>En muchas ocasiones, le pide que se transforme en otra persona. En quien ella quiera. Unas veces es un chico tímido; otras, una atractiva mujer. Es como estar cada noche con una persona distinta pero, a la vez, es la misma.</p><p>Le excita esa ambigüedad de poder ser quien desee. De poder cumplir sus fantasías más íntimas con ella.</p><p>Hasta que la conoció, no había disfrutado tanto del sexo como hasta ahora. Siempre se sintió extraña al no sentir placer con nadie. Pensaba que le pasaba algo en su cuerpo.</p><p>No. Ella está perfectamente. Su cuerpo, también. Melinda saca lo mejor de ella. Porque es maravillosa. La hace reír, ser mejor persona, le hace sonreír cada mañana en cada nota que le dedica antes de irse a trabajar…</p><p>Tiene suerte de estar con ella.</p><p>Lástima que su padre no lo vea así. Para él, Melinda no existe. Ni ella tampoco. Ni siquiera cuando se <em>camufla</em> como chico para intentar arreglar las cosas.</p><p>Apenas acepta que sea bruja, siquiera.</p><p>Pero le da igual. No piensa dejar de ser quien es ni amar menos a Melinda. No cuando ella le ha salvado la vida tantas veces del infierno en el que ha vivido solo por simplemente ser diferente. Y siempre la ha entendido.</p><p>Ahora, más que nunca, puede ser ella misma.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>